Various antistatic or static dissipative papers are known in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,001 issued Oct. 8, 1968 teaches a method of inhibiting the development of an electrostatic charge on solid materials, such as, for instance, paper or plastics, by the deposit on a solid material of a hydrocarbyl onium salt of a tetraarylboron, which results in a material having a reduced propensity for the development of an electrostatic charge thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,696 issued Aug. 8, 1972 to Toshitaka Yasuda et al and entitled Method For Producing Antistatic Paper, discloses a method for producing antistatic paper utilizing a static electricity preventive agent which is insoluble or slightly soluble in water but is soluble in organic solvents, and has incorporated therein an antistatic amount of an inorganic powder insoluble in water, which inorganic powder is impregnated with an antistatic surface active agent insoluble or slightly soluble in water, but soluble in organic solvents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,655 dated Aug. 20, 1974 in the name of Eric Rothwell, and entitled Conductive Papers, discloses electrically conductive paper made by coating or impregnating paper with a polymer containing quaternised dialkylamino methylene acrylamide or methacrylamide groups, and then curing the polymer. The process provides high resistance to water removal of conductivity, and the patent teaches that a variety of papers may be coated, including paperboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,988 issued May 6, 1975 to Toshitaka Yasuda and entitled Antistatic Paper, discloses an antistatic printing paper wherein the antistatic agent is caused to adsorb or adhere to the entirety or part of the filler of the paper in greater density than to the paper fibers, with the amount of antistatic agent being less than 5% based on the weight of the filler, with the amount of the filler being up to 30% by weight of the paper. This process and the resultant product relate in general to bleached printing paper.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,175 issued Aug. 1, 1978 to Eva Martinsson, and entitled Aqueous Solutions of Quaternary Ammonium Compounds, discloses compounds adapted to impart antistatic properties to substrates.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,344 issued May 15, 1979 to Donald M. Yenni, Jr. et al and entitled Material For Forming Envelopes Used to Protect Electronic Components, discloses sheet materials for forming envelopes for protecting electronic components and teaches a plural layer of polyester material to which has been added thereto antistatic material, and teaches that conventional antistatic materials useful for combining with polyethylene, include quaternary ammonium compounds.